


Mission Accomplished

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in an army's strength, therein lies the denouement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

 

He is broken. Beaten. Bloodied. Broken.

 

And yet this man still claims to be his friend.

 

He does not know the word. His mind is empty and when he tries to think hard enough, it hurts. Like something squeezing his brain into pulp until his memories leak from his ears, his mouth, his eyes. Until he is just a blank slate ready to be written upon.

 

"Bucky..."

 

That name again. Why does he keep on calling him that?

 

He is the Winter Soldier. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

But why does he still call him Bucky?

 

~~_Who is this Bucky? Who?_ ~~

 

**_NO._ **

 

He is a soldier. He has a mission. Complete the mission and report. Stop Captain America. At all costs.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Captain America falls and the Winter Soldier looks on. Mission Accomplished.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The water is cold but it doesn't bother him. His arms flex, the metal arm heavy but he makes do, instincts taking over and glides in the water. He looks at his surroundings and kicks his legs to propel him to an outstretched arm.

 

It's not difficult to bring him to the surface, to drag him from the water. He looks over at his quarry.

 

Captain America.

 

His mission.

 

Failed.

 


End file.
